


Rectifying Time

by Thinking_of_a_Dream



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Banner Has Issues, I promise, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki Is Good, Multi, No crack, Non-Canonical Character Death, Parent Tony Stark, Polyamory, Prank Wars, This is sometimes questionable, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, but so does everyone else, need a beta, this is a serious story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25751458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thinking_of_a_Dream/pseuds/Thinking_of_a_Dream
Summary: Tony Stark didn't quite expect any of this to happen, but it has. Between keeping his identity as Iron Man a secret and being dragged into Peter and Clint's prank wars, and trying to get all the Avengers together earlier than before, saving the world isn't going to be as easy as he hoped. Unfortunately, this was the only way Strange could see them winning the war against Thanos.This will eventually be Tony/Bruce/Strange - I don't write sex scenes so don't expect to find any. There will be other pairings but this has not been set in stone yet, aside from the ones already tagged.I need a beta reader for this story!
Relationships: Tony Stark/Bruce Banner/ Stephen Strange, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Rectifying Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again and welcome to my newest story! I only have the first four chapters written, and am looking for someone to be my beta reader. After holding onto this for months and having four different beta's only for them to suddenly vanish without an explanation, I'm at my wits end. Please only offer if you know you can put time into this story with me, as it will be a long one, likely with multiple parts/sequels. 
> 
> Anyways, this is my first ever Avenger story so I hope I have the characters down and not ooc! Please let me know what you think, and enjoy!
> 
> (I will post ch 2 either after I have a beta reader, or at the end of the month. Whichever comes first.)

Peter felt numb. He wasn’t sure what happened, exactly, but something felt _off_. It was as if he was floating, and for a split second he let himself wonder about this feeling. 

_‘Peaceful…’_

The thought was barely there, fleeting like a falling snowflake melting before it hits the ground; Peter wondered if he had even thought it at all. The teen lets it all brush by, not knowing what was so important to begin with. 

How long has he been floating? A second? Or maybe it’s been years. 

There was something important. Something he forgot. Something he had lost but shouldn’t have. 

Trying to remember makes his head ache. Peter tries to move, and he fails as his heart begins to race and his breath picks up speed. 

Has he been breathing this entire time? No, he couldn’t have, but that’s not _right_ or normal. He should have been breathing. He should be able to remember. 

The pain in his head worsens. It’s like the beat of a giant’s jackhammer, and soon it spreads through his entire body. Peter screams _._

The only thing left on his mind is, _‘Mr. Stark...help.’_

* * *

Tony’s POV

I never thought I would see through myself. Literally. Oh, and staring at my own backside...in the past. I must admit though, my ass looks damn good in those pants. 

I wasn’t sure what to expect when I agreed to this ridiculous plan, having only done so because Strange was _so_ certain that this was the way. I think it’s the ridiculous crush I have on the man that forced me into agreeing without asking questions. Then again, it could have been the gleam in Peter’s eyes when Strange brought up time travel. Regardless, I have no idea what I’m supposed to do now, while in what I assume to be my ‘astral’ projection - who even comes up with these names - and completely invisible to those around me.

_“...really expect us to believe that a body guard just_ happened _to be wearing the suit that you made?”_

_“Yes. Obviously, I’m not the superhero type.”_

_“I never said you were.”_

The conversation catches my attention, and it’s easy to recognize the moments before I previously revealed the truth. A plan wasn’t even really made for what Peter and I would do once we got here; aside from stopping the end of everything - everyone. I'm not even sure where Peter ended up, or if he’s made it through okay. Worry clenches my stomach as I purse my lips together; now isn’t the time to worry. First, I need to stop myself from saying something stupidly reckless. I snort at the thought, there’s a first time for everything. This is the moment where my younger self set the ball rolling towards the end of everything - I failed at being Iron Man. I have to change the past. 

As soon as my past self is saying “the truth is” I stick my hand out and through the other's chest, returning to the body as my astral form is slowly absorbed. Past me stops talking for a second as my future self takes over, the audience of reporters waiting in anticipation at the sudden pause mid sentence. I blink once, twice, then clear my throat as my senses return and I regain a sense of equilibrium inside. Absently, I wonder what happens to the other astral me but shrug it off. I can ask Strange later down the road.

I look over the group in front of me, the cameras and microphones shoved in my direction. When my gaze lands on Pepper, my heart squeezes for a second - she looks so young, so carefree. Not yet touched by the future events and my insistence to be a hero, constantly putting my life on the line. Movement catches my attention as Coulson comes into view next, approaching Pepper, who looks at the Agent with an annoyed expression. Something painful moves up from my chest into my throat, and I have to force it back down. I know Coulson is there about the Avenger’s Initiative. I can’t give anything away, even if the Agent’s death made me want to immediately leave the stage and go warn the man, tell him to be careful. Anything to save Coulson from a painful and too early, much too early, death. I take in a soft breath, releasing it as I refocus on the reporters in front of me. My gaze falls to the note cards I had honestly forgotten Agent Coulson had given me before the press conference started, immediately ignoring them once more. 

“The truth is, I was at home, signing the last bit of adoption papers while Miss. Potts watched over the proceedings and made sure I didn’t screw anything up. I did, however, _create_ Iron Man who is piloted by my very own AI, Jarvis who is technically my bodyguard.” I force a grin to spread across my face as cameras flash, letting Happy lead me off the stage while questions bombard us. I can only bring myself to quickly glance at Rhodes as he takes over the microphone. This whole ordeal is making it feel as though my heart is being ripped to shreds all over again and I haven’t even seen everyone yet. I swallow down the pain, sliding into the sleek black car before any of the paparazzi can catch up to us. Pepper is there a moment later, sliding in beside me with confusion written all over her face. I avoid looking at her.

“Tony, what did you mean by adoption papers? I don’t remember you ever mentioning adopting someone. What happened?” Pepper asks, her voice strangely soft but likely due to whatever expression is on my face.

“Nothing happened. Everything is fine, and actually…” I trail off for a moment, unsure on how to bring Peter up. “I am kind of sorta adopting someone?”

“Oh really?” Pepper says with an eyebrow raised. Her disbelief is like a needle to an already open wound, but she has no reason to believe me. Not anymore. I sigh and look at her, trying to smile like the old Tony would have, but the expression feels more like a grimace. I decide to change the subject to something a bit safer for the time being.

“Hey Pepper, it’s just you, Happy and Rhodey who knows about Iron Man being me, right?” 

“Yes, I believe so.” 

“Good, let’s keep it that way.”

Pepper looks at me strangely, but the look goes unnoticed as I’m distracted by an outline of a person stumbling up the driveway towards the front door of my house.

“Happy, mind driving up to whoever that is?” My words are cautious and when Happy looks at me from the rear-view mirror, it’s easy to tell he catches the warning as he slowly drives up to the person. However, the caution is tossed out the window at the sight of the body trembling, staring wide-eyed at me as he tries to speak. I am out of the car a second later, not sure if I am hallucinating or not - how could he have managed to get here from Queens so fast? Not to mention in this condition.

“Peter?” I whisper, the kid’s responding smile is more of a grimace.

“ ‘rry, Mr…..St’rk.” The words are mumbled, and I catch Peter as he suddenly passes out. I easily pick him up in my arms, cradling Peter like precious cargo. Ignoring the two behind me, I go the short distance to the front door as quickly as I can. 

_Welcome back sir._

The sound of JARVIS’ voice makes me jerk hard enough to nearly drop Peter on the way to my bedroom, not having expected to hear someone other than FRIDAY. It should have been obvious JARVIS is still here, but it had been the last thing on my mind as soon as Peter showed up. I am relieved no one else is in the house to see such a reaction.

“Hey J, good to hear your voice again. Would you mind scanning Peter here for injuries?” I gently lay him down on my bed, barely registering Pepper’s presence in the doorway as she watches. 

_Of course. Also, might I point out that it has only been six hours and 17 minutes since we last spoke, sir. I have detected no internal or external injuries. There does however appear to be severe exhaustion._

“Right, of course it has.” I murmur absently. “This doesn’t make any sense. Strange said we would both merge, and I know Peter wasn’t 15 in this time. It’s… 2008. He should be… 4? Damn it, of course. How could I be so _stupid_ -”

“Tony, what the hell is going on?” Pepper’s voice cut my muttering off. I quickly glance up from my pointless search for injuries, remembering Pepper has been standing nearby. She’s still standing in the doorway, but now with her arms crossed and a frown etched on her face. 

“Right - shit - I need a drink.” I roughly rub a hand down my face, though my attention is brought once more to Peter when he lets out a small groan and shifts onto his side. Pepper’s irritation at being ignored and left in the dark immediately melts, replaced with more concern.

“Is he going to be okay?” She asks softly, arms falling down to her sides as she walks farther into the room. I shake my head, unsure on how to really answer that question, but I try to regardless.

“I don’t know. Not until he wakes up, at least. As JARVIS said, there’s no physical injuries. I should have realized what could happen. God I am such an idiot.” I let my body slump slightly, eyes not leaving Peter’s prone form as Pepper heaves a sigh.

“Come on, let's go to the living room. JARVIS will alert us when he wakes up. For now though, I’d like to know what’s going on with you.”

She lets me slip onto the couch then sits next to me, turning so we’re facing each other. “Can you tell me what’s going on and who that boy is?”

I am silent for another minute, but Pepper patiently waits, knowing I will give an answer when I’m finished getting myself, at least partly, back together. It’s difficult, knowing that Peter is just in the other room unconscious, possibly because of something that I should have never agreed to in the first place. Though that shouldn’t be my main concern right now. He’s stable and uninjured - I need to focus on Pepper and what to say exactly. Obviously, I need to either outright lie or tell her the complete truth. Would it be safe for her to know though? 

I spend a few moments arguing with myself, unsure what to say. I know I can’t lie to the woman beside me. Aside from the fact that she would instantly see through it, I care about her too much to lie; it would eat me alive. Would it hurt to tell her the entire truth? It would certainly make some things easier for both Peter and I, she could help back us up when needed. She would keep everything a secret, and wouldn't tell anyone unless given the go ahead. She wouldn’t have to ask more questions only to get more lies. 

The only satisfying answer I can come up with is to tell her the entire truth. I can deal with any repercussions later, if there are any. 

I stand up and head to the nearby bar, grabbing two glasses and a bottle of Pepper’s favorite wine. I have to force the faint tremble in my hands to stop when I pick them up, not wanting to upset Pepper more than she already is over this fiasco. Satisfied when the shaking stops, I return to the couch and pour a generous amount into each glass under her watchful gaze. I know she is patiently waiting for an answer, so I say the first thing that I can think of after sitting down and taking a mouthful of the crimson beverage. Pepper picks up her own glass and takes a sip, gaze still steadily watching and waiting.

I take a deep calming breath before saying something, clutching the glass of wine in my hands as though it could help keep me grounded. “We are from the future.”

“Excuse me?” Pepper blinks at me, not expecting such a statement.

“The kid and I, we are from the year 2019. We were supposed to end up in 2012, but I guess something went wrong and we landed here instead.” I don’t look up from my hands, not wanting to see her reaction. It’s likely she doesn’t believe me. How would I prove it to her though? 

“Okay. Time travel. Completely reasonable, though impossible. However, I’ve known you long enough to know you won’t tell me something like this without a reason. So how about starting from the beginning, that way I can understand better.” Pepper takes a long drink of wine, then sits the now half empty glass back on the table in front of us. 

“On one condition.” I quickly respond, now looking at her, expression serious.

“What is it?” Pepper asks, caught off guard by the sudden expression on my face.

“I need you to be CEO of SI, so I can have more time to work with the kid and do what we came here to do.” I calmly speak, gaze not leaving her. Pepper’s face fills with shock, the weight of the request easily seen. At first I am concerned she will actually say no, considering it was a bit later in the year that I had asked her the first time around. If she agrees then this will be a big weight off of my shoulders. Plus, she is spectacular at the job - better than I ever was. After a few more moments, she seems to realize I’m not joking and stutters over her agreement.

“I - yes - of course.” A smile spreads across her face, one that I can’t help but mirror as relief causes the tension to mostly leave my body.

“Thank you.” I try to say the words as sincerely as I can, but words can’t really express how grateful I am for her accepting the position once more. Now I just have to explain what’s happened.

“I suppose the beginning would be when I was kidnapped and the arc reactor was put in my chest…” I place a hand over the glowing device, leaning back on the couch as I speak, Pepper soaking in every word. Throughout the rendition of my past, Pepper’s emotions are plain on her face as they change from amusement to sadness, and towards the end more and more horrified. By the time I’ve finished, it’s nearly 5 am and Pepper is silently crying beside me, both glasses empty of the red wine.

  
  
  
  



End file.
